Hawkeye/Supports
With Ninian C Support *'Ninian:' ...... *'Hawkeye:' You are...safe? *'Ninian:' Yes, Lord Hawkeye. I... Thank you. *'Hawkeye:' ...You look tired. I will ask Lord Eliwood to give you lighter duties... *'Ninian:' No... I’m fine... *'Hawkeye:' I see. Then I will go. Be careful. *'Ninian:' Yes... Excuse me, Lord Hawkeye... Thank you for caring so much for...someone like me. *'Hawkeye:' ...In the village, I have a daughter. You look like you could be...a friend of hers... *'Ninian:' The village...? *'Hawkeye:' Nabata village. My home. B Support *'Ninian:' Lord Hawkeye... You live in Nabata, don’t you? *'Hawkeye:' Yes. Deep within the dunes, behind the desert wind...there lies our home, the village of dragons. *'Ninian:' Village...of dragons? *'Hawkeye:' Our village is protected by Athos... ...It is also called Utopia. Humans and dragons live together...in peace. *'Ninian:' Humans and dragons? Is...that true? Does such a place really exist? *'Hawkeye:' It does. *'Ninian:' ...... I...traveled with Nils for a long time... But I had never heard of it... *'Hawkeye:' The village of dragons...exists. There are humans there, and dragons. There is no fighting. *'Ninian:' What... ...a wonderful place it must be. ......Dragons...living with people... ...I have dreamed of it... *'Hawkeye:' ...... A Support *'Ninian:' Lord Hawkeye. *'Hawkeye:' ...... *'Ninian:' May I... Ask you something? I... Well... *'Hawkeye:' I know. You need say nothing. I have heard it from my master... *'Ninian:' From Lord Athos? *'Hawkeye:' Listen. My master said this to me... Humans and dragons fight and fear one another... This has not changed for a thousand years. Most humans now have never seen a dragon, but the fear still remains, carried down over time... *'Ninian:' Yes... *'Hawkeye:' But humans can change. Humans live only a short time, but they can learn and feel much in that time. So they can change. *'Ninian:' ...... *'Hawkeye:' Humans and dragons can understand one another. The day they will understand each other will come. I believed the master when he said so. *'Ninian:' Yes... I...believe it, too. With Pent C Support *'Hawkeye:' ... ... ... Wuoooohhhhhhh! *'Pent:' Listen! It is Hawkeye’s signal... The battle soon begins... *'Hawkeye:' Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *'Pent:' I wonder how many men lost their lives after hearing the yell of this brute? Those who call him the mad beast warrior were fairly accurate... B Support *'Pent:' ...So. I wonder what forces Nergal has mustered. It chills me to the bone to think of it. *'Hawkeye:' ...I...do not understand. *'Pent:' What don’t you understand? *'Hawkeye:' You people do not seek out battle... But when magic is involved, you become ravenous beasts. Why is that? *'Pent:' Is that how we seem? Strange. But you are right, we do not seek out battle... Still... The concern over magic... It does drive people a bit mad. And the greater the power of that evil, the more it sucks into its maw. *'Hawkeye:' ...... *'Pent:' Hawkeye, I am fine. I will not lose myself into that great dark force. *'Hawkeye:' I believe you. But magic and knowledge have been the end of many men. And it could be the end of you... or me. A Support None With Louise C Support *'Louise:' Hawkeye! Wait for me... *'Hawkeye:' Louise... Why are you out of breath? *'Louise:' Well...I just saw you from far away...and... *'Hawkeye:' ...And? What is it? *'Louise:' I thought you could give this to Igrene... *'Hawkeye:' This is... a fine bow. *'Louise:' Isn’t it? I was rather taken with it. So I bought one for myself and one for Igrene... Look, they are a matched pair! *'Hawkeye:' I thank you... My daughter will be pleased. *'Louise:' It must be dull staying home. I would like her to have something nice. She is all alone, without her father... It must be lonely. You should return to her soon. She is still just a child. *'Hawkeye:' She has...friends...in the village. She will be fine. *'Louise:' Yes, but she only has one father... You mustn’t forget that! *'Hawkeye:' ...I...will not. B Support *'Hawkeye:' ...Louise...take this. I give it to you freely. *'Louise:' My, what a beautiful necklace! Surely this isn’t something you were wearing... Is it? *'Hawkeye:' It belonged...to my wife. *'Louise:' Why are you giving it to me? *'Hawkeye:' If I die in battle, give it to my daughter. If you show it to her, she will understand what has happened, and there will be no need to speak. *'Louise:' That is a rather sad promise for me to keep. *'Hawkeye:' She will succeed me as guardian. The keep of the desert must be comfortable with solitude. The guardian must find peace in it. I know that my time draws near. *'Louise:' ...Hawkeye... *'Hawkeye:' But I have no regrets. I have served my master, married a wife, and fathered a child. I was also blessed with friends like you and Lord Pent. All that remains is to fulfill my destiny. *'Louise:' But...return to the desert at least once first. Your destiny can be fulfilled some other time... But please... See Igrene once more... She needs you... A Support None Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports